Alex Havelock
Alex Havelock was a geography expert in a mountain climbing team led by the egotistical Tom Phelps. Edwin enlisted Alex as a suspect in Tom's murder, despite the police pressing charges against Tom's climbing partner, Robert Collins. Alex was in the episode "Murder Takes New Heights". Physical Appearance Alex Havelock is a Caucasian male in average height and build. He has brown hair that is slightly ginger. Alex has light blue eyes and wears silver eyeglasses. Alex’s age is estimated to be from late twenties to early thirties. In his introduction, Alex was wearing a thick black turtleneck under a thick green winter coat with a fur-rimmed hood. When Tom Phelps’ body was found, Alex was wearing a brown diamond sweater over white shirt, donning the same jacket. In his reveal and arrest, Alex wore dark blue sweater under a black winter coat. Episode Role Alex is a part of Tom's mountain climbing team, he usually stays in the mountain base to analyze any geographic information. He stayed on the base with Eve Talbot, the weather analyzer, Leigh Quinlan, the reserve climber, and Jack Phelps, the captain of the rescue protocol and Tom's cousin. Tom Phelps and Robert Collins are the climbers. At the time of Tom's murder, Alex, Leigh and Eve are in the main base with Edwin Goodman. Jack was in the emergency station. Robert and Tom were alone midway to the mountain's summit. Eventually, Robert was convicted for Tom's murder, not only because Robert was alone with Tom, but Robert also had a strong motive to commit the murder - he was envious towards the attention Tom is getting. Edwin, who was there spectating Robert, believes that he is innocent. He discovered the motives that circulates the base - Tom plagiarized Alex's geographical studies in his latest book, Leigh wanted to be the main climber, Eve discovered Tom's affair with Leigh and Jack's inheritance is on the line in his cousin's life. In the end, Edwin determined Alex as the murderer of Tom Phelps. Alex's real motive for murder was that he loved Leigh. Alex thought it was unfair that Tom was having a relationship with Eve while having another relationship with Leigh. Alex killed his love rival by tampering his adrenaline shot with hallucinogens. By the time Tom injected himself with adrenaline, he is affected by the hallucinogens. At night, Tom began to hallucinate and Alex was urging him to kill himself through the radio transmission. The hallucinations caused Tom to impale himself with a hiking axe. The evidence that proved Alex's guilt was the empty hallucinogen packets in his trash can. Alex could not have taken hallucinogens as he barely sweated in the entire scenario because the hallucinogens are sweat inducing. The autopsy would prove that there were hallucinogens in Tom's bloodstream. Alex then confessed his love to Leigh and that killing Tom was his only solution to have her. Alex was then arrested for murder. Personality Alex was shown to be awkward and shy, especially around women. He has some traits of a nerd stereotype – intelligent but timid and, as mentioned, awkward and shy. But his professional stature earns him respect in the hiking group. He is seen as compassionate and caring towards Leigh Quinlan, considering as she was his crush. This love and caring attitude towards Leigh is exposed more in his reveal as Tom’s killer, when he murdered Tom as he saw himself as a more compatible partner for Leigh, which also revealed his selfishness and cold-bloodedness. Gallery Alex-Havelock.JPG|Artwork design of Alex Havelock Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Suspect Category:Criminal Category:Arrested Category:Antagonist